


If I'm Lucky

by Littlekoalawings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekoalawings/pseuds/Littlekoalawings
Summary: This is just another Traveller Con fic but with mostly Caleb angst.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	If I'm Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I just had angst on the brain and even though I have other wips I should have been writing instead, after an hour I had this and named it after the song I was listening to while writing it.

From the palm tree he sat under with a bottle of whiskey in hand, Caleb watched as Jester from across the way danced to her heart's content. Blue feet kicked in the sand and the sparkling green of her cloak twirled with her as she spun. Laughter erupted from her like a volcano of joy, and  _ oh, _ did he love to hear her laugh.

He was glad to see her enjoying herself, especially with how worried she was leading up to this point. Because she deserves to be happy, and to have a good time and not worry about anything.

Him, on the other hand, with the sin he's bared on his shoulders ever since that fateful night, still wondered why the gods even allowed someone like  _ her _ into his life. A ray of sunshine that quickly lit a flame in his heart.

And  _ oh, _ what a fool he was..

He should be the last person to fall for her. Even if he was lucky enough to have a chance, he would only block out her sunshine with his own dark-clouded burdens.

But at the same time he thought, how could you not fall for her?

She's absolutely amazing, and strong, and beautiful, and talented, and absolutely gorgeous when the moon and starlight shimmered on her skin like the ocean and the slight purple of her cheeks that matched the plum of her lips that he oh so wished he could taste-

  
  


He swallowed hard on the lump building up in his throat, and listened to the voice in his head that reminded him that he's broken, and irredeemable and a  _ monster. _ That he would only burn out that bright spark of joy of hers.

But he'll do anything to continue to make her happy, and to see that wonderful smile.

  
  


With a twirl of his fingers and slightly drunken muttering of words, one by one little amber hamster unicorns and lollipops formed a heart around Jester.

Immediately she gasped in surprise and looked around in wonder. She then turned to him with a smile. The yellow glow reflecting off of her violet eyes.

He allowed himself to smile back, and wondered maybe he could deserve this after all, and let himself enjoy it.

If he's lucky, then maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was random and straight up out of the blue so I hope you enjoyed since its been a while.


End file.
